Songs the Senshi Would Never Sing
by CSF
Summary: What happens when I get a hold of songs and the senshi after drinking too many Coca Colas?
1. The Insanity Begins

**Songs the Senshi Would Never Sing/Things the Senshi Would Never Say  
Rated: G  
Summary: What happens when I get a hold of songs and the senshi after drinking too many Coca Colas?**  
  
Yaten: *sings* I'M SUGAR BABY! THE REAL SUGAR BABY!! ALL YOU OTHER SUGAR BABIES ARE JUST IMITATING! SO WON'T THE REAL SUGAR BABY JUMP UP? PLEASE JUMP UP!! PLEASE JUMP UP!  
  
Taiki: MACHO MACHO MAN!!!  
  
Ami: I"M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WORLD!! LIFE IN PLASTIC! ITS FANTASTIC!! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR! UNDRESS ME EVERY WHEEERREE!!!   
Taiki: **O_o**  
Ami: IMAGINATION!! LIFE IS YOUR CREATION!!  
Taiki: *evil grin***  
**  
Seiya: *to Usagi* ITS TEARIN' AT MY HEART WHEN IM WITH YOU! BUT WHEN WE ARE APART I FEEL IT TOOO!!!  
  
Usagi: *to Mamoru* OOPS I DID IT AGAIN! I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART! GOT LOST IN THE GAME! OH BABY BABY! OOPS YOU THINK IM IN LOVE!! THAT IM SENT FROM ABOOOVVVEEE! IM NOT THAT INNOCENT!!  
  
Kakyuu: *to the Starlights* I"LL MAKE A MAN OUTTA YOU!! (from Mulan)   
  
(from that same song)  
Starlights, transforming: BE A MAN!!  
Michiru: YOU MUST BE SWIFT AS A COURSING RIVER!!  
Setsuna: WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON!!!  
Rei: WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE!!!  
Mamoru: MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOOOON!!  
Dark Usagi (The dark side of the moon): *dagger in hand, goes to look for Chibiusa*  
Seiya: *whacks Mamoru over the head with Yaten's Guitar* DONT SING!!!!  
Yaten: THATS MY FAVORITE GUITAR!! IF YOU BREAK IT OVER HIS HARD HEAD I'LL HURT YOU!! USE YOUR OWN GUITAR!!  
  
Beryl: *to Mamoru* IF YOU WA-ANT TO, I CAN SAVE YOU! I CAN TAKE YOU AWAY FROM HERE. SO LONELY I-INSIDE, SO BUSY OU-UT THERE. AND ALL YOU WANTED WAS SOMEBODY WHO CA-A-A-ARED.   
  
Usagi: *as the Starlights appear* HERE COME THE MEN IN BLACK!   
  
Seiya: BYE BYE BYE!!!   
  
Taiki: IF YOU WANT IT TO BE GOOD, GIRL, GET YOURSELF A BAD BOY!   
  
Seiya: *in a stark trek uniform* Space...the final fronteir. These are the voyages of the starship enterprize   
  
Galaxia: *in a Jedi outfit* Long, long ago in a galaxy far, far away.....   
  
Taiki: *pointed ears like Spock* LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!!!  
  
Setsuna: *dressed as Sailor Moon, singing Dub* SHE IS THE ONE NAMED SAILOR MOON!   
  
Haruka: *in a big frilly dress* DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND!!  
All: *stare*   
  
Chaos Galaxia: *heavy breathing like Darth Vader, final battle* LUKE- ERR.. SERENITY!!! USE THE FORCE!!!  
  
Mamoru: *in a big black outfit* *to Chibiusa* CHIBIUSA, I AM YOUR FATHER!   
Chibiusa: NOOOOOO!!!!   
  
3 older Outers: *in starlight outfits* PENETRATING THE DARKNESS AT NIGHT! WE ARE THE THREE SACRED OUTER PLANETS!  
Usagi: *dressed up as Kakyuu* OH! MY BELOVED SENSHI!!   
Starlights and Kakyuu: -_-.......   
Saturn: *dressed as Chibi Chibi Moon* CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI!!!!!!!! (transltion) GIMMIE CAKE OR I'LL DESTROY THE WORLD!!!!  
  
Original Zoicite looking in the mirror at the Dub Zoicite: MAN! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN! HEY! I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!  
  
Mamoru: IN THE END IT DOES'NT EVEN MAAATTTTEEERRR  
Seiya/Usagi/Chibiusa: STOP THAT HORRIBLE SINGING!!! *all whack Mamoru unconcious with asorted items. ie: guitar, giant hammer, Pink Sugar wand*  
  
Usagi: *to Luna* THE LESSONS THAT YOU TAUGHT ME! I LEARNED WERE NEVER TRUE!  
  
Chibiusa: *finds out Mamoru is her future father* NOW I FIND MYSELF IN QUESTION!!  
  
Sailor Moon: *Running away from a youma* I WANNA RUN AWAY!! AND NEVER SAY GOODBYE!!!  
  
Chibiusa: *looking for her parents in the past: I WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH! INSTEAD OF WONDRING WHY!!! I WANNA KNOW THE ANSWERS!! *to Pluto* NO MORE LIES!!!  
  
Haruka: *hugging Seiya* I WANNA SHUT THE DOOR!! AND OPEN UP MY MIND!!!  
Seiya: O___o  
Michiru ___  
Usagi: HE'S MINE!!! *grabs Seiya*  
  
Mamoru: IM A TALK OF TAKING ACTION!! THESE WORDS WERE NEVER TRUE!!  
Seiya/Usagi/Chibiusa: STOP SINGING!!!! *knock him unconcious again*  
  
Yaten: *singing about Minako* A GODESS ON A MOUNTAIN TOP! WAS BURNING LIKE A SILVER FLAME!! THE SOVERIGN OF BEAUTY AND LOVE! AND VENUS WAS HER NAME! SHES GOT IT! YEAH BABY SHES GOT IT! WELL SHES MY VENUS, SHES MY FIRE, MY DESIRE!!!  
  
Usagi: *to Mamoru* HOW CAN WE BE LOVERS IF WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS?! HOW CAN WE START OVER WHEN THE FIGHTING NEVER ENDS?!  
  
Taiki: IN THE JUNGLE THE MIGHTY JUNGLE!! THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT!!!  
  
Usagi: *to Seiya* LOVE ME LOVE ME! SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!! JUST SAY THAT YOU NEED ME!! I CAN'T CARE 'BOUT ANYTHING BUT YOU!!!  
  
Mamoru: *turning into Tuxedo Kamen* I"M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT!!!  
Usagi/Seiya/Chibiusa: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! *kill Mamoru repeatedly*  
  
Haruka: I"M TOO SEXY FOR MY CAR!!!  
  
Chibiusa: *hat blowing off her head* I"M TOO SEXY FOR MY HAT!!!  
  
Minako/Usagi: *throwing Artimes/Luna off of them* I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY CAT!!  
  
Seiya: *to Usagi* YEAH! ONE TWO!! PRINCES KNEEL BEFORE YOU! THATS WHAT I SAID NOW! PRINCES WHO ADORE YOU!! JUST GO AHEAD NOW! *looks at Diamond* ONE HAS DIAMONDS IN HIS POCKETS! *points to himself* THIS ONE! SIMPLY WANTS TO BUY YOU ROCKETS (heh, Expensive rockets!!) *glances at Mamoru* AND THEN THERES HIM NOW  
  
Hotaru: Hey! Anyone wanna go jogging around the world with no deodorant?!  
Yaten: I DO!! I LOVE GETTING SWEATY!!  
  
Michiru: *to Taiki* I NEED YOU LIKE WATER! LIKE BREATH! LIKE RAIN!!  
Ami: DIE MICHIRU!!! *both duke it out to the death for Taiki's love*  
  
Helios: *to Chibiusa* I COULD STAY AWAKE!! JUST TO HEAR YOU BREATHIN'! WATCH YOU SMILE WHILE YOU ARE SLEEPIN'! WHILE YOU'RE FAR AWAY DREAMIN'! EVERY MOMENT SPENT WITH YOU IS MOMENT I'LL TREASURE!! DONT WANNA CLOSE MY EYES!! I DONT WANNA FALL ASLEEP! 'CAUSE I'LL MISS YA BABY! AND I DONT WANNA MISS A THING!  
  
Hotaru: *to Haruka* YOU MUST WALK FEMINE!! TALK FEMINE!! SMILE AND BE GUILE FEMINE! UTILIZE YOUR FEMINITY! THATS WHAT EVERY GIRL SHOULD KNOW! IF SHE WANTS TO CATCH A BEAU!! (pronounced Bow, means a husband)  
Haruka: *lots of ??? around her head, whining* Do I HAVE toooooooo.....?  
  
(during stars, Seiya came out of the shower after CHibi Chibi threw that cake in his face)  
Chibi Chibi: CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI!!! CCHHHIIIIBBBIIII!!!!!!! CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI!!! *goes to take it back* (Translation) SEIYA IS MINE!!! BWAHAHAA!!! AND HE TOOK MY TOWEL!!! *goes to take it back*  
Inner senshi: *scream and cover eyes*  
Usgai: **O___O**  
Seiya: *Screams, runs back into the bathroom*  
Chibi Chibi: *follows him, locks door*  
Seiya: *from inside bathroom* AHHHHH!!!!  
Chibi Chibi: *evil laughter* BWAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!! (translation) BWAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*sweatdrops* Um.....what can i say....except....REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter Two OO beware

...the insanity is....BACK!! *Cackle* ^___^ I don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
Songs the Senshi Would Never Sing.....*dundundundun...*  
  
  
  
Michiru: *jumps up in a Caribbean outfit* Under the sea!! Under the sea!!  
  
Haruka: Somewheeerrreee over the raaaiiinbbbow, there's Michiru...!!  
  
Setsuna: I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts dee lee dee...  
  
Hotaru: *runs around with a phone in her hand* Chibiusachan!! Chibiusachan!! We can go on tour with the three lights! YAY!! *runrunrun*  
  
Chibiusa: *looks at Mamoru* ...I'm an orphan. Someone adopt me. PLEASE.  
  
*RINGRING RINGRING*  
  
Seiya: OI! Yaten! Get the phone!!  
  
Yaten: *picks up the phone* hello...?  
  
Hotaru: THREE LIGHTS!! YAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yaten: ...*puts down the phone*  
  
*RINGRING RINGRING*  
  
Yaten: *picks up the phone* ...hello?  
  
Telemarketer: Hello! Is your mommy or daddy home?  
  
Yaten: ...*TWITCH* ...one moment please....*takes the phone away from her head* ....MOMMY!! THE BAD MAN IS CALLING AGAIN!!!  
  
Telemarketer: O_O *hangs up*  
  
Yaten: hehehe...*hangs up*  
  
*RINGRING RINGRING*  
  
Yaten: *picks up the phone* hello..?  
  
telemarketer: Hello!  
  
Yaten: *listenlisten* no...mommys in the shower...*listenlisten* no..daddys in there with her...  
  
Usagi: Can't fight the moonlight noooo....you can't fight it....  
  
Haruka: ...Get your motor running...head out on the highway!....lookin for adventure...!!  
  
Taiki: Koombaya....my lord...koombaya....*sways*  
  
  
  
Haruka: *bolts into Michiru's room* MICHIRU!!!  
  
Michiru: *looks up* what is it Haruka..?  
  
Haruka: T.T *points at herself*  
  
Michiru: ...*Sweatdrop*  
  
Haruka: *has long white hair, fox ears and a fox tail*  
  
(WAI! Youko Kuramachan *-* If some of you don't get that, Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho and Haruka have the same voice actress, Megumi Ogata)  
  
::Later::  
  
Haruka: MICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs in*  
  
Michiru: *looks up* ....*-* KAWAII!!  
  
Haruka: T___T *has Pikachu ears*  
  
Michiru: *jumps up and starts poking the Pikachu ears*  
  
(Hehehehe...I think you get the picture...)  
  
::Next Morning::  
  
Haruka: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MICHIRU!!!!  
  
Michiru: *sits up, rubbing her eyes* nani...?  
  
Haruka: *long silver hair and wings*  
  
Michiru: *yawns* Yue this time?  
  
Haruka: ;-; *nods*  
  
( I think you get the picture by now..)  
  
::Card Captor Sakura World::  
  
Sakura: ....PHWEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ._.;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Yue: ...  
  
Touya: ....*BLUSH*  
  
Yue: ...theres a draft in here...*Sailor fuku and mini skirt*  
  
::Sailor Moon World, Later that Day::  
  
Haruka: *wakes up from a nap with silver/blond hair* ...what the...who am I NOW?!  
  
::Cephiro::  
  
Eagle: ...*looks at the FTO* ...somehow...its different...  
  
FTO: *instead of the lazer sword, now has a huge space sword*  
  
Eagle: ...and its cold in here.  
  
Lantis: ...not going to say a word...not going to say a single word....*repeats this to himself*  
  
Hikaru: Eagle!! *comes running in* Eagle-- ..... O.O;; ....mini...skirt...  
  
::Sailor Moon World::  
  
Haruka: YAY! Back to normal!!  
  
Yaten: *Can be heard for miles* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seiya: *pokes her head in the door* Yaten-O_O;  
  
Yaten: *has a long purple braid* ...T.T  
  
Seiya: ..*Sweatdrops* ...Nuriko huh?  
  
::Fushigi Yugi Land::  
  
Nuriko: ...*looks in the mirror, running his hand through his now silver hair* ..Silver doesn't look half bad on me....*turns* what do you think Tasuki? ^_^?  
  
Tasuki: ...I'm not looking at the hair...I'm looking at the leather. X.X  
  
~~And thus ends this Second Chapter of Insanity~~  
  
Sorry if its not as funny, I'm not sugar high today x.X I'm sick. 


End file.
